Reclaimed
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Sequel to Taken. Hope is free from her captors but now she has to learn to live with her new abilities and the hunger that comes with it. The Cullens' agree to help her and Alice and Jasper get their first taste of parenthood. But Hope's struggle as a newborn will be far from easy. Can the Cullens teach her self-forgiveness Rated T. I STILL don't own Twilight..
1. Chapter 1: Seth

As Seth held me in his arms, smoke began to fill my nose.

Seth let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I told you I'd come for you," he said, taken my hands in his. "God, I love being able to take you in my arms and actually feel you," he said, running his hand over my cheeks.

"I love being free to do what I want, I never have to see those people again, I can go home... oh no," I sighed, reality catching up with me. Home wasn't an option.

"Why don't we discuss this at my place," Alice said, her gold eyes were told me she understood the problem.

Seth took my hand and the three of us ran to a huge house. Inside was a room I knew from my visits.

Seth directed me to a sofa and sat down with me. He put his arms around my shoulder and held me close. I don't know why but I feel so safe around him, like he had somehow already become part of my heart.

"Look Hope, its obvious that you are different. The physical appearance part could be easy to cover up... but that might not be," Alice said quietly.

I started at Seth with a confused expression.

"I see the future, well the future based on current decisions. I saw you going home and it didn't go well, I'm sorry," Alice said sympathetically. Seth gripped me tighter and pulled me a little closer. "You'll be able to see your family eventually, just not for a while," she said, bringing a bit of hope into my heart.

"Where will I go?" I asked, wondering what was going to happen to me. I couldn't go home, or anywhere near people, not with this uncontrollable thirst which despite no tempting blood nearby, I could feel in growing slightly in my throat.

"You can stay here until you can control yourself. Then, we will see," she said.

I was surprised. I wasn't expecting to be offered a place to stay. I wondered if she knew what I had become, how many people I have killed. I couldn't think about that.

"Are you sure? I'm dangerous," I said, frowning.

"I know more than you think I know and I also know you're going to need help to learn to control that thirst. We'd rather you stay here than go out there and... mess up," she said choosing her words carefully.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room and then you can take a shower," Alice said holding out her hand for me to take. I grabbed her hand and followed her upstairs.

She showed me to a beautiful soft yellow room with beautiful pink and yellow furniture. She grabbed an outfit from off of the bed and showed me where the shower was.

The shower felt wonderful. My muscles felt better, the dried up blood under my fingernails and arms was gone and for once I felt almost human again. I got dressed and went to my room. Alice was waiting in the room for me.

"I'm going to answer your questions now before the others get here. I've seen that it will be easier without everyone crowding around," she said.

I sat down on the bed and she sat in a chair.

"What are you? What were they?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, we're vampires," she said simply.

"What did they do to me?" I asked.

"They turned you into some type of hybrid. You are mostly vampire but you still have a beating heart, blood and I've seen you falling asleep in Seth's arms so you aren't a full vampire," she said.

"Is Seth a vampire?" I asked, I didn't think so but he wasn't human either.

"No, I'll let him explain," she said.

"Why are your eyes gold?" I asked, staring at her eyes for signs of contact lenses or something. But with my now perfect vision I could see there weren't any contact lenses.

"The vampires who took you drink human blood, we drink animal blood," she said standing up and sitting beside me.

There were other choices. It felt like I didn't have any choice but to drink from those people. It felt like my body was controlling me.

"We can teach you how, if you would like," Alice said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else," I said, surely.

"I know," she said, "But I'm going to warn you, it won't be easy."

I heard a car pulling up not much later and people stepping out of the car.

"Are you ready to meet everyone else?" Alice asked.

 **I'm hoping to have a few more chapters up tonight. I'm planning on Hope and Alice becoming close friends. I want her to be close to all of the Cullens and there will be Seth and Hope time too. It will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting

HopePOV

Alice took me downstairs to meet the rest of the Cullen family. Right away I recognized Renesmee and was actually happy to see another familiar face. She had a heartbeat but she didn't smell appetizing. She also had brown eyes compared to everyone else's gold eyes.

I was introduced to the family and I felt welcome right away. I was told that Edward can read minds, Jasper was an empath, Bella was a shield, and Renesmee could share her thoughts mentally. I also learned that Renesmee was the half vampire- half human daughter of Bella and Edward.

The next morning, I was sitting in the living room with Alice, Renesmee and Jasper. I was doing my best to ignore the raging burning in my throat but it was starting to drive me a bit crazy. Alice suddenly clears her throat and gives Jasper a look.

"I think we should go hunting, you'll feel better," Jasper said standing up with Alice. I was terrified at the idea of hunting. They had explained how it would work but that didn't make it any less frightening. What if there are people hiking in the woods and I stumble across them?

"We will make sure nothing happens," Jasper promised, using his gift to calm me down a bit.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"Come on, this way," Alice said skipping outside. Jasper and I followed behind. She stopped for a minute and stared out at something.

"I see a nothing happening so far, let's go," she said, and took off running before jumping over a large river.

I got to the edge and frowned. If I fell would I get hurt?

"You can do this." Jasper said, "just jump across."

I took a deep breath and jumped across, landing with a soft thump. Jasper landed quietly beside me and then the three of us took off running.

We came to a stop not long after and Alice did another check. She opened her mouth to say something but Jasper spoke up.

"I want to do a scan too, just to make sure."

After a few minutes, the area had been declared safe for me to hunt. I stared nervously at them, I wished I didn't have to do this but I didn't want to feed off of anymore humans either.

"So do I just find something and catch it?" I asked, confused because I wasn't getting the same reaction I did when I was around humans. I could point out animals but I wasn't running at them uncontrollably.

"Close your eyes. Now open your mind and your senses. Just clear your mind and..." that was all I heard from Alice before the beating heart of a passing bear caught my attention. Then came the reaction I was looking for. I ran towards it. It noticed me coming and tried to run but I caught it easily. Its fight made the animal inside me thrilled but when I bit down, the taste was disappointing. It was soothing the burn but it was like drinking watered down, diet soda after drinking regular soda. I felt claws hitting my skin but not making any impact.

When I was done, I looked around to find Alice and Jasper sitting on a rock just watching me at a careful distance. I thought they would have caught something while they were here.

"We need to keep an eye on you to make sure if any humans strayed into the area that we were around to stop you. That meant we need to stay in clear states of mind," Jasper explained. "But if we had been too close, you probably would have attacked us."

That seemed logical except the part of me attacking them. "I would never."

"You would," Jasper said simply.

I caught another bear and a dear, which was worse than the bear.

I was in the middle of consuming another bear when I felt someone approach. They wanted my bear. I turned around and let out a loud snarl that shook my whole body. The person turned around and left. After I was done, Jasper was staring smugly at me.

"You were ready to try and rip my face off," he told me. "Don't worry, that's natural."

"Let's head back," Alice said smiling. "Seth is getting impatient," she rolled her eyes slightly.

As we headed back Jasper approached me. "Sorry about earlier, just trying to prove a point. Animal blood isn't as good as human blood but the meat eaters are an almost close second," he said. "Alice and I both started out on human blood like you did, so we know the difference. But I still have trouble with it."

"You guys think I can do it?" I asked. Alice and Jasper shared a look and they both nodded.

"You'll probably slip-up a few times but I think you can," Alice said, putting a small hand over my shoulder. "It's a difficult transition, even after tasted human blood once, it will always be that much more tempting."

Then we headed back to the Cullen mansion.

 **I have one more chapter left to post tonight and the rest are staying on Google Drive. It's because of their start on human blood that makes them want to help her out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistake

HopePOV

I felt better, not 100% but well enough that it wasn't hurting me. Seth was waiting for me on the front steps.

"Hi Hope," he said wrapping his arm around me. His scent was magical to me. It was sweet but didn't make me thirsty. I enjoyed a few minutes of just breathing in his scent before someone cleared their throat.

Jacob stood a few feet away looking irritated.

"We came to explain what we are," Jacob explained guide Seth and I to a log.

He explained the legends of shifters and that Seth was a shifter. He also explained that's why his blood wasn't tempting to me.

I stared at Seth for a while after Jacob left. He explained that werewolves and vampires were enemies, so why was he being so nice to me.

"If we're enemies, why are you so nice to me?" I asked, frowning. "Because I imprinted on you," he said and launched into an explanation as to what that meant.

But we don't have to do date if you don't want to. I'll leave it up to you," he said, standing up. We both walked towards the house.

"Seth?" I asked, stopping him.

"Yes," he responded.

I shoved him into a tree and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'll accept that," he said a playful smile appearing on his lips.

We went into the house to find Bella and Alice sitting on the couch while Jacob and Renesmee sat at the table eating pizza. I went over to the table and grabbed a slice and took a bit. It was horrible, so I spit it out and made a face.

"What the heck! I love pizza!" I cried.

"I don't think you can digest that." Alice said grinning.

"Oh fine," I set the pizza down and sat in a chair with Seth. I let his arms fall around me. I'm not sure how long I was there but when I woke up, Seth was asleep and someone had placed a blanket around us. I curled closer to him and went back to sleep.

I woke up and he was still there, I nestled closer and he wrapped another warm arm around me. We spent the next two nights like that.

This morning I woke up to see bloody images on TV. Once the blood entered my mind, it was all I could think about.

Once again, my throat felt like it was on fire. I hadn't hunted in two days and it was almost unbearable as I had never gone that long before. And the blood I had consumed wasn't as filling as the human blood. I whimpered and grabbed my throat.

"Hope?" he asked.

I gripped my throat tighter, like that would somehow help.

"It hurts Seth!" I whimpered, tears forming. "Where are the Cullens?" I begged.

"They all went hunting." he said, staring at me, eyes full of concern.

"I can wait," I said but it came out as a whimper. I needed blood and now I couldn't ignore it.

"I'll take you," Seth said.

"I don't know..." I said, frowning.

"I can take you and they won't be back for a while, it'll be ok," Seth pointed.

I nodded and followed him outside. We got to a point at the woods and I looked at him. Just as the pain became unbearable he told me to go for it. Upon the green flag I let myself go. I came across a smell that awoke me. I knew what it was and my mind said 'stop' but it was too late and my mind was already on the target. I ran towards the scent, the beautiful scent. My throat was now completely one fire, my steps became more desperate and quick as I got closer and the smell got stronger.

So much like the first time I tasted blood, my whole body felt like I needed it. Like it was the solution to all of my problems. As I approached the person, I knew they were mine. I was too far gone to notice details like the person's size, gender or appearance. I just noticed their blood and nothing else. Soon I had bit down and the blood was mine, all mine! I was in heaven, this was FAR better than that dear I had had a few days ago. I savored every ounce until it was gone and I was disappointed when it was. More, I needed more!

"Shit!" a voice cried bringing me back to reality. Seth had caught up and he looked terrified. He thought I was a monster. I looked at the young boy in my arms, dead and my world crumbled. I looked at what I had done and back to Seth.

"Hope," he muttered but his voice was filled with emotion.

"Don't, I get it. You're disgusted by me," I cried and ran off as fast as I could. I ran until I was too tired to move and just collapsed into a heap.

I had been with the Cullens less than a week and I'd already betrayed everything they believed in and killed a person.

They'd never want to see me again.

 **Okay, I lied. I'm not going to leave you guys hanging, I will update later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Found

I knew they were going to be disgusted with me. More importantly I couldn't look at Seth ever again. I could still see his look of terror as he witnessed with his own eyes what I had become. I don't know how long I sat under that tree until I heard someone call my name. I wished I could disappear inside of this tree because I knew running wouldn't get me far.

"Hope! There you are!" the voice cried. It wasn't Seth, it was Jasper.

Being the logical person I was, I turned to the other side of the trees and covered my tear covered face.

"I can see you," he said sitting down beside me.

I was hoping there was a chance that maybe he didn't know what happened.

"Seth told me what happened," he said, answering my question. I just started sobbing. I felt a cold arm around my shoulder and they just held me as I cried. He rubbed circles around my back and whispered that it was going to be OK.

"How?" I asked.

"We've taken care of it, don't worry about that," he said.

"But I..." I couldn't finish the sentence because I broke down. I had disappointed them this quickly. I was so ashamed. My eyes never had the opportunity to turn gold before I screwed up.

"I know what happened, better than anyone else. I have been where you are, I think most of us have but I'll be honest, it won't get easier, you'll get stronger," he said before hugging me one more time.

I was still crying a bit as we made our way back. I could hear Alice's steps before I could see her. She ran over to me and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" she cried. "I got a vision of what happened and then you disappeared again. I am so sorry. I should have realized you'd need to hunt. Then for Seth to take you. He's gone with Jake and Nessie but I don't think he realized that with a newborn, you need to be a lot more careful."

"But if anything like this happens again, you need to tell us and we will help you through it," Alice said. "Don't run away again."

I started sobbing all over. "I'm so sorry."

"We know," Alice whispered.

"He just wanted to take me hunting because I was in so much pain," I whispered.

Jasper looked at Alice who nodded.

"I think we need to make sure you hunt daily from now on," Jasper said. Alice had a vision and gasped.

"We need to have our mail sent to the post office for a while," she muttered.

"What did you mean by newborn?" I asked.

"You are new to this life, newborns have a more difficult time controlling themselves," Jasper explained.

"Let's head back," Alice said.

We ran back and the first thing I noticed was Seth pacing across the lawn. When he saw me, he ran to me and scooped me into his arms and hugged me like his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful. For now on, I'm going to leave hunting to the experts he said pointing to Jasper and Alice. "I think they are better prepared to prevent these things than I am."

"You're not scared of me, because you looked scared," I said.

"I was scared that you were upset with me for letting that happen," he said.

"I was scared you never wanted to see me again," I whispered.

"I would rather die than to never see you again," he whispered and kissed me softly on the lips. Fireworks exploded in my stomach and for a minute, I kissed him back.

"Alice?" I asked after Seth let me down.

She looked up at me and nodded.

"Will my eyes ever turn gold?" I asked.

"Eventually, there might be slip-ups along the way but I think you'll get it," she said.

My throat was now burning again.

"Alice, she's thirsty again," Jasper said to Alice.

"Let's go," Alice said, grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry Seth, but I need clear visions," she said.

"That's okay, I need to explain to the speak to Jacob," he said kissing me one last time.

Once we were in the woods, Jasper and Alice sat down on a log and I started to hunt.

This time I caught a cougar and Jasper was right, it taste better than a deer any day.

I looked back over to Jasper and Alice who were watching me carefully.

"You're still thirsty," Jasper said.

"Because you're an empath," I whispered.

"No, because your eyes are black," Alice said holding up a mirror to reveal my black eyes. "They turn black when we're thirsty enough. You're a newborn, so I hope you like that color because you'll be sporting that color often."


	5. Chapter 5: Parental

**Just a little fluff between Jasper, Alice and Hope for Mother's Day.**

HopePOV

It had been a week since that terrible incident and I was still reeling from it. I now had a better understanding of what happened and why. Apparently when it comes to hunting, we slip into a different form of mind that revolves around instinct over logic and our instinct is to go for humans and not animals. It made sense but it didn't make me feel any better.

But true to their word, one of the Cullens would take me hunting in the morning when I woke up. But I frequently found myself wondering when this was going to get any easier. I guess I just wanted to get to a place where I could be around people without draining them like a juice box. I wanted to assure my parents that I was alive, I wanted to meet my new brother and sister.

But even I knew that was a bad idea since Alice says it will be a while before the mail carrier would be able to simply approach the property without being in immediate danger. I can't imagine what she must go through everyday, making sure no humans were going to come anywhere near the property. And if they did, either deter them or remove me from the scene all together. I try to be less work on the family and try to hold off on hunting but Jasper being an empath, Edward reading my mind and Alice's visions, it doesn't really work.

"I wasn't present the last time an actual newborn was in the family, because by the time Jasper and I joined, he was at least to a point where he could be in their company without going crazy," Alice said as she picked out my clothes one morning after we'd finished hunting.

"What about Bella and Nessie?" I asked.

"Nessie was a newborn baby the same time she was a newborn. Not every difficult to detain and Bella had crazy control. She was able to be in a room with her father practically hours after waking up," Alice pointed.

Hours? I have yet to be in the presence of an actual human without killing them and Bella did it just hours after. And I'm not even a full vampire!

"Oh but we have a theory that Bella's shield has a lot to do with that as well. Don't beat yourself up, she's the only newborn I've ever met with that much control. But she also had close to two years to prepare, the rest of us we just thrown into it," Alice said smiling.

"So I could go see my family?" I asked.

"No!" she said quickly. "Look, I've been checking regularly to see what would happen if we let you go and it never ends well. Best case scenario so far is not good. But it will happen and yes, before the twins are in school," she said smugly.

I looked in the mirror and the outfit looked great but my eyes were still a violent shade of red.

But I enjoyed the fact that my hair was easy to manage, my skin was clear and I was even a few inches taller.

Renesmee has been a big help during this transition. It's been nice to talk to someone who's close to my actual age. She says it's cool that I had Alice and Jasper to look out for me. That they have sort have taken sort of a parental role towards me and that she's never seen them happier.

"But I'm a lot of work," I pointed.

"Aren't all children?" she had said laughing.

But she was right, I looked up to them. They had become role models to me. When I hunted, they would give me advice on how to come out a little cleaner. They would scan the area because even I knew what would happen if I were to scan an area and actually find someone... I'd be better off just hunting at a mall.

Once I was dressed we went downstairs, Seth and Jacob were sitting in the living room watching TV. I sat down beside Seth and pulled his arm around me. He never minded when I did that, so it had become a thing I did frequently. I didn't notice a stench with the wolves like the others did. The smelt normal to me. They didn't smell human but the didn't stink either.

Jasper had just walked into the room holding a vase when Alice was suddenly pulled into a vision.

"Grab her!" she suddenly shouted, look of pure panic ran across her face. Everything happened at once from there.

I heard the sound of glass shattering and a pair of arms snaked around me just as the scent hit me. I thrashed and fought because someone was holding me back from the very thing I needed. My whole body needed it! Didn't they get it! The heartbeat of this person was practically calling my name!

"Edward, get rid of that idiot and Seth, call the post people! They aren't supposed to be here!" I heard someone scream.

 _No Edward, bring him to me. Bring him to me,_ my desperate mind cried.

"Emmett, close the window!" Alice demanded.

"I'm sorry, Hope, it'll just be a second," someone whispered. A second until the blood was mine. "No. Never mind," it corrected.

I heard a door open and for a second the smell got stronger and more potent and my throat was absolutely in flames! I cried, I whimpered, I begged, I fought and thrashed and even tried biting. This person was not giving up their grip.

I heard voices outside, telling someone to leave. _No, stay, come here!_ My mind shouted. _I just want a taste!_

I could hear the heart getting further away. _NO! Come back_! My mind screamed. I thrashed harder because the person was leaving and I was in so much pain and they had the cure in their veins. Human blood at the time always seemed like it was going to solve all of my problems once and for all. This time was no exception.

I growled, I snarled, I was desperate for the blood to come back.

"Emmett! For God sake, get the damn window, or you will be spending the night at the bottom of the ocean!" someone screeched angrily.

I felt a hand run through my hair for a second and another voice was whispering that it was almost over. _Was the blood going to come back?_

Suddenly there was a thud and the air stopped moving around the room as quickly. The human scent was starting to fade. I still thrashed against the grip but not as desperately. A hand ran through my hair, another voice was still shushing me and telling me everything was going to be OK.

As the scent died down more I became aware of someone angrily talking on a phone, someone was still shushing me, telling me that it was almost over, that I was going to be fine and someone else was still running their hands through my hair.

Bella was holding Nessie at the top of the stair well because of the face the Nessie had more human blood than I did. She looked worried and concerned for both of us at the same time.

The scent was almost gone and my surroundings were becoming clearer. I was no longer snarling, growling or thrashing. Eventually my pulse slowed, my mind became even and I was back. I looked around to find at some point Jasper had just thrown me one his lap, pinning one of my arms to his chest and the other one my side with his arms in a way that any human would perceive as a really tight hug. His legs curled around mine, completely restricting leg movement. He was shushing and slightly rocking me, sending calming waves directly to me.

Alice however was standing behind the sofa, with her elbows resting on Jasper's shoulders, all while running her hand through my hair and whispering that it was going to be over soon. Their faces weren't angry or scared, just concerned. They were almost reminded me of parents trying to console a vomiting child.

Seth was arguing about why the postman had been sent this way against their request. Emmett was hold the window closed, while Rosalie was just watching me with a worried expression.

"That's it, you're okay, it almost over. Just stay with me," Alice was saying, her voice filling with relief with every syllable. Jasper was now rocking and slowly releasing his grip. I don't know if he was sending out more calming waves or if I was just starting to feel them but he was beginning to release relieved emotions. Both Alice and Jasper appeared to be relieved and smiling at me in a way that told me everything was OK.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked, now moving from her safe spot behind my snapping teeth to a spot where she could sit beside me.

"It hurts," I cried, a lot calmer than I was.

"I know, I know, but we can't let go just yet. But soon, I promise." She reached her arms around Jasper and I and pulled us both into a tight hug. Jasper sent out care and love to both of us and his restraining grip became more like a hug while still restraining at the same time.

My breathing evened out and my pulse had mostly returned back to normal. I close my eyes and leaning my head against Alice and Jasper's shoulders. I heard a clicking sound like a camera but I was too busy trying to focus on even breathing to calm myself down.

"That's it darlin', just keep breathing," Jasper whispered.

Edward came into the house, keeping a careful distance and he probably carried some of the human's scent on him.

"How's it going?" he asked, his eyes worried.

"I think we're getting there," Alice whispered like a mother who was trying to calm down a fussy child. The whole thing made me feel loved and well cared for.

"The scent outside is dying, thank goodness for the breeze," he said, sitting down in the chair across the room.

"It hurts," I whispered, wishing I had something else to contribute to the conversation but I was all I could think about.

They just gripped me tighter until all of a sudden the rest of my brain opened up and coherent thoughts began flowing through my mind.

"It's over," Alice whispered suddenly, but neither none of us let go. Jasper release my arms but I just wrapped my arms around the and hugged them back. I opened my eyes at one point to find it was just the three of us in the room. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Jasper spoke up.

"Let's take you hunting now. I can feel that you're still in quite a bit of pain," Jasper whispered not sound angry or upset. In Fact they both looked quite blissful.

"Wait!" Nessie cried as we sat up to go out the door. "I know they aren't your real parents but I threw this together for Alice," she said handing Alice a picture of our blissful hug after the thrashing stopped, with the caption 'Happy Mother's Day' at the top.

Alice looked like she was about to cry and pulled Nessie into a hug.

I was about to say something when the flames intensified enough the bring them back to the front of my mind.

"Alice, we should go now," Jasper whispered as he lead us out to hunt. This time as they sat on their log watching me, Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulder and watched me with loving expressions on their faces.

 **My longest chapter! I'm so excited!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

**I guess I'm feeling sentimental because here's another fluff. Between Jasper and Hope. I'm also pointing out that Hope is a Newborn, she doesn't have the same magical control as Bella but that's going to make the story more interesting and I did that to give her more in common with Jasper. Warning, contains details of Hope's captivity, mild violence.**

The next day I sitting in my room watching TV with Nessie. She looked up at me and frowned.

"Do you need to hunt?" she asked suddenly bringing my throat to my attention. _Yes!_ my mind shouted.

"I'm fine," I said, knowing my black eyes were probably selling me out. From her expression, that was clearly the case.

"You're lucky your eyes always stay brown," I muttered.

I looked up to find Jasper at the door, he looked at my eyes and frowned.

"Nessie's right, let's go," Jasper said walking over to where I was sitting.

I followed Jasper outside. He did a scan of the area and told me that it was safe to go. I hunted and sat down beside Jasper.

"I missed being outside so much while they were holding us," I whispered.

Jasper frowned and looked at me. They'd never brought up my captivity; I think it was because they didn't want to bring up any bad memories.

"They didn't let you outside?" he asked.

I shook my head and frown.

"We had been confined for the whole time. They gave us those painful treatments, lessons and we went to bed," I said. "The treatments stopped on the day we were declared fully converted."

"What made them make that declaration?" Jasper asked, probably already getting the rough idea.

"They'd done physical testing of our strength, monitoring our food intake and physically we were at a strength point they wanted. But the final test had began once we reached a certain peek in physical strength. They'd leave a human out in the lobby with our door unlocked, we were declared when we..."

"I see," he said cutting me off.

"That was a month before you guys saved me," I said, frowning.

"How often did they 'feed' you?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

"They'd bring in a person for each of us every day. They'd be invited over for breakfast, they just didn't realize they were the breakfast," I said thinking back to all of those people who'd wander through the doors expecting to get a nice breakfast, only to be killed at the hands of monstrous teenagers. I fought back tears but Jasper reached out and wrapped his arm around me. I lost it, tears spilt over and I just sobbed into his chest.

"We'd try to get as far away from where they would be, but the smell would always find us," I cried. Jasper wrapped his other arm around me and just let me cry for a while.

"I didn't mean to do it but I just couldn't help myself," I wailed. "I was the first to be declared! It happened in the middle of the night, I'll remember it forever because the smell was just so powerful that is actually woke me up. I didn't know what was happening. I just... I just... I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to finish," Jasper whispered hugging me tight and rubbing soothing circles along my back.

"Not only were you brand new to this life but you had no clue what was happening or no knowledge on how to even begin resisting. No one can blame you for that. You acted on instinct," he whispered.

"When does that stop?" I asked, hoping for a good answer. "When will I stop wanting their blood?"

"You'll never stop wanting it. Even Bella feels the urge to drink blood, it's our nature. But eventually, you'll be able to tolerate long enough to be around people. But nobody is perfect. We all slip up but we're there for each other when we do," he said.

"Once on Bella's birthday, she got a paper cut and I nearly killed her. It caused a mess of events but ultimately when blood becomes exposed to air, it sets a reaction within us. Even Bella would have difficulty around open blood," he said. "But its something we all struggle with. After a while, you get used to it."

"What about Carlisle?" I asked.

"Carlisle is truly one of a kind," he said.

"Does Bella hate me?" I asked.

"Why would Bella hate you?" he asked, very confused.

"It's my fault Charlie can't come visit her and Renesmee," I whispered.

"Bella understands. Just because she has good control doesn't mean she doesn't feel thirst around him. For a while, she was nervous to be alone with him. She'd rather meet him at her old house than to have him come over and have you attack or leave a lingering scent that would just make you uncomfortable," Jasper said.

"How will we know when I'm ready to be around people?" I asked, frowning impatiently.

"When incidents like yesterday stop happening. In order to talk to humans, you need to be able to be in the same room with them without losing control. Right now, a mile is too close, but it will happen, don't worry," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Do you miss being human?" I asked.

"In some ways, yes. But I would have never met Alice and fallen in love, I would have never met the Cullens' or you. I miss being human but I gained so much, that it comes out even in the end," he said smiling. Jasper suddenly tensed, grabbed me, threw me over his shoulders and ran. After a few minutes I noticed him doing a scan of the area before he stopped and set me down.

"Hunter approaching," he explained.

"Thanks," I said, grateful he got me out before I could acknowledge the scent.

"No problem, Hope."


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Karma

**I was hinting towards this one. Mild cursing!**

I enjoyed sitting with Seth at night to watch the sunset. He'd just hold me in his arms and watch the evening clouds roll by.

Recently Jasper has been grilling him about things like future jobs, income and just trying to find out as much as he could about him. Alice wasn't comfortable with the face that she couldn't see him, and was equally discomforting was she couldn't see me when I was with him, which made it hard for her to keep an eye out to prevent my path from crossing any humans.

So that mean Jasper or Edward would join our evening journeys if we went further than the house. That was so hopefully they'd be able to sense any humans presence before I would.

For the time being, he wasn't allowed to be present when I hunted. We understood because Alice's visions prevented a lot of hunting casualties. She's the one who would call whoever was with me at the time and tell them to get me out of there. For the most part I preferred hunting with Jasper and Alice but Emmett was fun to hunt with. Rosalie would usually come too because he didn't like tagging along not to be able to hunt for himself.

Though they got in trouble once when the took me. Emmett and Rosalie tried to sneak off for a while while I was preoccupied. Alice when Alice seen them, she came out and yelled at them for a good hour.

"If I had have ignored this, Hope would have wondered a bit too far, and crossed paths with a hunter all while you two should have been watching her!" she shrieked.

They both looked guilty but I know I didn't feel good either considering that night almost resulted in another human death at my own hands.

"Come on Hope, I'm taking you hunting while I'm here. I'll make sure no one dies!" she said causing Rose and Emmett to stare at their feet a little bit harder.

I took off after Alice, feeling a lump in my throat.

After we'd reached a certain distance Alice burst out laughing. Had I missed something?

"Don't start up those waterworks just yet, there was no hunter, there never was. I just wanted them to realize how severe their lapse of judgement could have been," she said giving me a quick hug. You weren't going to hurt anyone.

Relief flooded my whole body and left me feeling light as a feather. After hunting we went home, where Esme was yelling at Rosalie and Emmett for focusing on themselves when they were watching me.

APOV

I laughed as I seen that Em and Rose were being especially nice to Hope. They were sorry for what they had done. And what I said could have very well been true because I did see that she would have gone well out of their range if I hadn't interfered, and they wouldn't have noticed.

Hope was asleep in bed with Seth curled up in the chair by her bed. As much as that bugged both Jasper and I, at least he wasn't in the bed. Emmett and Rose took off to hunt, while Jasper and I went off to hunt some romance. Edward and Bella were hanging out with Nessie and Jacob in Seattle. Carlisle and Esme had decided to go shopping for lingerie, not that I needed to see that vision.

I was just cuddling Jasper when a vision hit. _Hope and Seth still asleep until the mail man pulled up! The scent was powerful enough to wake Hope, but Seth remained completely undisturbed and in Hope's frame of mind, she wasn't going to do anything about that. Before I could react it was too late._

"FUCK!" I cried out hitting a nearby tree, which snapped and fell. "Those IDIOTS!"

I was beyond angry. Though this was the first time I had been able to see around one of the wolves, it was already too late! It was done and nothing could change that.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jasper asked, his voice filled with panic, because if my loud, angry curse words didn't startle him, hitting the tree sure as hell did.

"The postal people didn't listen!" I shrieked as I threw on the first shirt hands landed on. "AGAIN! We need to get back!"

Jasper's eyes widened and he knew by my reaction and the fact that I hadn't already left as fast as I could that it was already too late.

"How could I have been so reckless?" I cried, as we ran back home. I had done the exact thing I had accused Rose and Em of doing. So focused on my needed that it never occurred to me that even if Seth was awake, there was little he could have done to stop the ravenous little vampire from reaching that human. One the way I called Carlisle and Esme to let them know what had happened.

As we made our way back to our broken girl, I failed to realize I had thrown on Jasper's shirt inside out and backwards.

"Any witnesses?" Jasper asked, struggling to catch up.

"None. But Carlisle and Esme are heading back to clean up," I said feeling like a complete failure.

"You know this isn't your fault right?" he said, and I could tell he was telling to truth but it really didn't help much.

The next image to hit me was Hope, crumbled on the floor, covered in blood, crying her eyes out in the basement.

"Well, at least she didn't run away this time," I said, before running faster than I ever have in my life.


	8. Chapter 8: Disgust

JasperPOV (Finally) **Mild Cursing**

Alice was laying in my arms after an amazing getaway to the woods. I was in pure bliss and I was sharing the feeling with my wife. It had been a very long time since we've been able to do this. I was glad Hope had come into our lives, I really was, I just missed spending alone time with my wife, without worrying about if Hope was awake or not.

Hope had become something special to us. There was something about the fact that she was only fourteen that made it clear that she needed guidance, especially being a newborn. I had had experience with more newborns than I could count but this was different. The newborns in the armies listened to me, but with Hope, it was different. She didn't listen to me out of fear, she listened to Alice and I because she looked up to us to guide her in the right direction and to be there for her.

And she just adored Alice, who still has that mother's day card on our bedroom wall. I could tell Alice would do anything for her. That girl had us wrapped around her fingers, so much like Nessie. It felt wonderful to be needed in that way, as well.

We were just talking about preparing to head back when I felt Alice go into a vision. Nothing new happened until...

"FUCK!" my beautiful wife shrieked, leaving me startled as I wasn't used to this kind of outburst from her. Then before I could as much as react to the cursing, she had punched a tree in half!

"Those IDIOTS!" she shrieked, really getting onto a roll with this fit of rage that left me more than a little bit nervous. I had never felt this kind of anger radiating off of her before.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked carefully, sending her waves of calm that made no difference.

"The postal people didn't listen!" she said grabbing my shirt and throwing it on. "AGAIN! We need to get back."

I knew she wasn't paying attention but she was about to grab my pants to put on. I nudged hers in her direction. I was going to go shirtless, but I needed to at least arrive with pants on and hers just weren't going to cut it.

The words took a second to hit me, until I took her reaction into consideration. She would not have reacted that way if the mailman was OK. My dead heart dropped to my stomach as I threw on my pants and struggled to catch my wife.

"How could I have been so reckless?" she cried, breaking my heart with every syllable.

"Any witnesses?" I asked trying to assess how much trouble we were in. My stomach felt like I had swallowed bricks, I had never felt this was before, this type of worry and dread for someone other than Alice and even then, I knew she could handle herself. Hope was just a child however and she needed us and we'd failed. We may has well fed him to her.

"None, Carlisle and Esme are heading back to clean up," she said, her voice distant. I wasn't used to seeing Alice like this. So many emotions; guilt, blame, anger and self-disappointment. She wasn't blaming Hope, she was blaming herself.

"You know this isn't your fault right?" I offered. She said nothing for a few seconds and I could tell she was having a vision. I feared for a second there might have been a second casualty.

"Well, at least she didn't run away this time," she muttered quickly, not sounding at all relieved. She then took off faster than I'd ever seen her move in my life, leaving me far behind. I wandered in she realized she had my shirt on backwards and inside out. But, I didn't have a shirt on and I didn't know for sure if my own pants were right-side on or not.

 _I wonder if they'll be able to figure out what we had been doing_ , I thought sarcastically.

 **HOPEPOV**

I had done it again. I couldn't believe how little control I had around humans. Just as I thought I was closer to being losing these ugly red eyes, I go and pull something like this. Seth had moved the body and was meeting Carlisle and Esme to take care of it. But I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I was numb, my legs were shaking, my mind was reeling and I just didn't know where I was going.

I found myself heading downstairs to a basement I didn't know existed until now. And then I lost it. I'd never been so disappointed and so disgusted with myself. I had killed again. I was a monster. A cold blooded monster. I crumpled onto the floor and bawled like a baby.

This was the second time in a two week period. Right now I was the only one in the who house to have a problem to blood. S _hould I be surprised that I hadn't somehow managed to drain myself_ , I thought darkly as I tried not to think about or acknowledge the blood on my clothes which I could have easily sucked off. But I deserved the burning it caused in my throat. Monsters deserve pain.

Minutes later I heard a door smash open and then to the ground with a loud crash.

Well, if it's a bad guy, I deserve whatever I get, I thought as I just layed there.

The steps that followed were noisy, loud and almost uncoordinated? If this was someone trying to sneak in, they were really bad at this. But I didn't hear a heartbeat, so at least I didn't have to worry about accidently feeding off of them.

Someone crashed down the stairs, and I was shocked to see that the hectic footsteps has been Alice! Yup, the most graceful being I had ever encountered was moving with the grace of a drunk hippo. Hell has clearly frozen over. I would have laughed at the inside out shirt, that clearly was not hers, if I weren't so miserable. I wished I didn't have to face her, or anyone, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die!

I had caused this family nothing but trouble since I arrived. She stepped forward towards me and before I knew it, she had drawn me into her arms and I was crying with all of my energy into _her_ shirt that smelt a whole lot like Jasper's.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I wailed, not able to get anything else out because my sobs had turned to hysteric wails.

Several seconds later I heard someone pause by where I'm assuming a door used to be.


	9. Chapter 9: Grief

JasperPov

The first thing I noticed upon approaching the house was that not only had Alice shoved the door off of its hinges but thrown it across the room in the process. It was now broken into several pieces on and around the sofa. I couldn't help but think of a mama bear, who'd do anything to protect her cubs. My wife was sure a force to be reckoned with.

The next I noticed was the smell of blood. I wasn't surprised by this but I was surprised by how little it was affecting me right now. I was more concerned about Hope and whether she was ok then about my own thirst.

I heard hysteric sobs coming from the basement and my dead heart felt like it stopped beating all over again.

These were cries of pain and gut wrenching agony. One wouldn't guess so much misery could come from one person. So much guilt, and self hatred. It broke my heart into a million pieces.

I went downstairs to Alice holding the small girl, who just seemed beyond hysteric with guilt, shame and agony. I also noticed that the smell of blood on her clothes was fueling a whole other fire.

 **HOPE**

I heard Jasper approaching but it didn't register in my mind. Nothing was really registering, the blood on my clothes was driving me beyond crazy.

"The blood on her clothes," Jasper pointed out, no doubt reading my emotions.

I couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore.

I felt myself Alice scooping me into her tiny arms and carrying me upstairs and to the bathroom. Before I knew it, the blood drenched clothes were gone and I was in a hot bath. I heard Alice order for someone to take them and burn them. She quickly returned her attention to me. She looked worried and really concerned.

"Let's get this blood out of your hair," she said, washing all traces of blood away.

Once I had soaked, I was carried out and dressed in Pajamas before I could process anything and I was suddenly in Alice and Jasper's room. I knew Alice was moving at an insanely fast speed, even for a vampire. More than likely she was trying to beat the meltdown that was obviously building up. Now that I wasn't wearing human blood, reality crashed back onto me.

Alice just laid down with me while I cried into her shoulder. I could feel circles being rubbed against my back. I didn't know I was capable of hurting so much. I wasn't just crying for the man I'd killed today, I was crying for every person I'd killed. All of the brief and pain I'd been biting back was all coming out at once and it hurt like hell.

"I... I... I'm s-s-sorry, I-I," but again I was crying too hard to get the words out.

"I know," Alice whispered softly, her voice trembling. I felt Jasper sit on the bed and before I knew it, I was curled into his arms too. If I had have known better, I'd think they were crying with me.

 **ALICE**

I don't know how long Hope cried until she finally passed out, but she still sobbed in her sleep. Edward knock softly on the door and walked in. Neither Jasper nor I wanted to risk moving to wake Hope up.

"It's been taken care of," he said. "She's not just crying for what happened today, she's crying for all of them. She blames herself for all of the people she..." he told us, his voice was broken.

"Where are Bella and Nessie?" I asked.

"Down at the cottage, the blood around front was too much for her," he said. "You'll need to assure her that you don't hate her," Edward said as he left. A small sob came from Hope and she clung onto Jasper and I for dear life. We stayed that way until Hope finally stirred.

 **HOPE**

I guess I was hoping it had all been a dream. But when I saw I was in Alice and Jasper's arms, it hit me that it wasn't. I was covered in a thick blanket and Jasper tightened his grip on me, sensing a downward emotional shift. Of course they were awake, they didn't sleep so it meant that much more that they stayed with me all night.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, probably already knowing the answer to that.

I shook my head. I felt a bit better but it didn't change the fact that my weakness had gotten me into trouble again. I was nothing but trouble to this family.

"I feel that," Jasper sighed. "You're not weak. Most newborns would have done what you had done and ran off to find more. You might not have Bella's control but you're doing better than most. During the first year, most vampires only express two emotions thirst and rage. A normal newborn wouldn't care who they killed and in what quantities. Right now smelling blood triggers a reaction that shuts down the logical part of your brain and all you can acknowledge is blood."

"Look, I know what you're going through and I know it doesn't mean much but this is the time when your bloodlust it more difficult than it will ever be. It usually takes close to a year, sometimes longer, for a new vampire to be able to get within a mile of humans and if they spill blood, forget about it. Most older vampires would have serious issues with that. I still do," Jasper said honestly.

"Look, we understand what happened was an accident and we don't blame you for . The family made a decision, we're not leaving Forks but we are going to move a few miles deeper into the woods. That will decrease the chance of human traffic. After a few months, we'll try moving back to see how you do," Alice said. "We need to stay off the radar anyway, so it works to our favor."

"How close was I to losing those red eyes?" I asked.

"You've already lost them," Jasper sighed, as though the color of my eyes just crossed his mind.

Alice showed me a mirror and my eyes were black, like endless pits in my eyes. My throat burnt like crazy now that it was brought to my attention.

"I feel that too," Jasper sighed. "From here on out, we're going to take proper precautions with you. You will be with a Cullen at all times, especially when you hunt. I want you to let someone know the minute you need to hunt so as to prevent incidents, okay? If you really need to go, grip their face with your hands and tell them you need to go hunting" he said.

I nodded.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

I took his face with my hands and made him look me in the eyes.

"I need to hunt." Alice burst out laughing and soon, we were all laughing for once.

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Family

**HopePOV**

We'd just returned from hunting and I had decided on a shower. I went into the bathroom, showered and washed my hair which had been cleaned yesterday but mostly just for the sake of getting the blood out. I get dressed and went to the mirror to brush my hair and the sight of my eyes was like a fist to my stomach. They were a violent shade of red. They'd been darker just a few days ago and now, they were back to suck a startling shade of red. It was obvious what I had done.

I brushed my hair and walked to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and stared out the window. I wished I could go home to my family but that could not happen for a long time, if at all. I wondered how the Cullens put up with me, when all I did was brought messes for them to clean.

A knock on the door brought me away from my thoughts.

"Hope, can I come in?" Jasper asked from outside my door.

I opened my mouth to say yes but he'd already opened the door. He was staring at me with a look of understanding beyond the others. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I could feel that he was sending positive emotions into me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't you already know?" I asked, frowning. I could feel him shake as he chuckled for a second.

"Yes, but it's only polite to ask," he said.

"I don't understand how you guys can tolerate having me around. I've brought you nothing but trouble since I've arrived. I have been here how long and you've already had to cover two deaths, shift your whole schedule and now you've had to move just to keep me from killing. How is that fair for you? To have to give up so much for me when I bring nothing but work and pain," I whispered.

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I can't tell you how many times I've asked that after slipping up, especially to Alice and do you know what she said?" he asked me, as he hugged me close.

I shook my head and turned so I could look him in the eyes.

"When you love someone, you take them with their good and their bad. When she said that, I didn't understand until I met you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter and I would do anything for you. So, yes, you've brought some changes upon us, even some challenges but I would not give up on you for anything in the world because when I look in your eyes, you know what I see?"

"Red." I answered bluntly.

"No, I see Hope. I know you'll get stronger and soon, you'll be able to resist blood and before you know it. But, I'll be completely honest, it won't be easy, it's going to take work and I don't see that happening anytime soon. Right now, you're a newborn, you still don't have the control to even try to resist blood. But it'll happen and until then, we'll be there to try and help you through the storm. Just remember, you're not alone," Jasper finished.

"It's so _hard!"_ Hope cried, and Jasper just held her tighter.

"I know, kid, I know. I still slip up occasionally and it's still hard for me to be around people but, I got stronger and so will you."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, frowning.

"Because I've seen it," Alice said putting her arms around Jasper. "The length of time changes. In some paths, there are more slip ups than others but they all end with you, finally earning gold eyes and seeing your family again."

"More slips?" Hope asked.

"Right now, you're all instinct; no thought and that's normal. Thirst is powerful but as your mind settles, it'll become easier for you to try and control yourself. But, if you should slip up again, I want you to call us and we will drop whatever we are doing and come to you because we love you and we care about you. This isn't an easy change that's been pushed onto you and we want you to to be able to come to us and ask for help. Unfortunately, yes, there will be more slip ups but each time, you will get stronger."

 **SO sorry for taking too long. I just wanted to add this bonding chapter.**


End file.
